


A Family

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Parent AU, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week Day Seven, Unbeta'ed, married, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day Seven: Past/Future!





	A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day Seven: Past/Future!

“Papa!” A small voice calls, running over to Shiro and wrapping her small form around the other’s legs.    
  
“Dad!” Another person runs up, this one a little older looking and tall enough to settle his head into Shiro’s belly.    
  
“Hey, you two,” Shiro chuckles, crouching down to be at their level.”    
  
The three converse about how their day went, the smaller of the two children going on long tangents and rambles explaining everything that she did while the older doesn't go into much.    
  
“Are you going to come say ‘hi’ to me?” Lance asks, walking out into the room and coming over to the three.    
  
“I wouldn’t miss that,” Shiro replies, standing and walking over to Lance to peck him on the lips, Lance meeting him half-way.    
  
The two children groan and run off shouting ‘ew’ causing Lance and Shiro to laugh.    
  
Lance and Shiro wander off to the kitchen to talk about their day, settling down at the table each with coffee in front of them. Their children off playing with each other in another room.    
  
“Keith was going on about wanting to settle down but needing to find the right person. I listened but, it’s Keith, he’ll know when he finds the right person,” Shiro spoke, going on and on about his day and Lance not even stopping him with any word he spoke. Just listening, his chin resting in his hands.    
  
It almost looked as if Lance was in a daze, day dreaming about something and ignoring everything when really he was listening to every last word his lover had to say, listening and taking everything in.    
  
Shiro was used to it all by now, he knew Lance would continue to listen to him even if he started getting all smarty pants with him.    
  
“What about Allura and Coran? How are they doing now?” Lance asked, taking his cup into his hands and taking a sip before settling it back down.    
  
“They’re getting somewhat used to things. They still have a lot of questions about earth but I think they like it here,” Shiro replied.    
  
The two went back and forth, Shiro speaking about his day, Lance asking a couple questions before they switched to Lance’s day, Shiro doing the same.    
  
“Aleya really did that?”    
  
“Mmhm, made a huge mess that yours truly had to clean up, but got the job done. She was in big trouble but I’m not mad, she’s too cute to get mad at. She calls you papa,” Lance looked fondly in the other room, looking at the little girl known as Aleya that they could both happily call their daughter.    
  
“What about Chase? He do anything bad?” Shiro asked, leaning back and chugging down his coffee, which he would regret later.    
  
“No, he’s still quiet... “ Lance trailed off, turning back to the table, “Do you think he’ll be like this forever? He knows we aren’t his pare-”    
  
“Hey, it’ll be fine, he just needs time,” Shiro replied, placing a hand on top of Lance’s and wrapping it with the others.    
  
“You’re right, but you know me. Worrying about everything,” Lance replied, letting out a small laugh.    
  
“I do know you, you’ve been like this for years, even before we got married,” Shiro chuckled along with Lance.    
  
Aleya and Chase came running into the room, Aleya clambering onto Shiro’s lap while Chase sat in the chair closest to Lance.    
  
“When’s dinner Papa?” Aleya asked, bouncing excitedly.    
  
“Not sure, let’s ask Papa,” Shiro replied, looking to Lance.    
  
“I can get started on it now if you want to help me out,” Lance suggested, Aleya instantly jumping off of Shiro and running into the kitchen to try and gather supplies.    
  
Sighing, Lance stood from his spot and made his way over to her to help her get the really big pots and pans out.    
  
Shiro looked at the two fondly, before turning to look at Chase who gave him a warm smile that was something new to both of them.    
  
This is what he had always wanted. A family of his own, and a loving husband by his side. Or wife if that was how it had turned out. He wouldn’t have it any other way.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's late I don't care I got it out. 
> 
> Domestic married Shance with a family is my shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
